teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Mikaelson
This character was created by Superjokertv. Daniel Mikaelson (Elder Futhark: ᛞᚨᚾᛁᛖᛚ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) is the co-protagonist of The Originals. He was formerly a major recurring and guest character in the third, fourthand fifth seasons of The Vampire Diaries, where he served as an antagonist and anti-hero. Daniel is the seventh child of Mikael and Esther. He is the younger brother of Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, and the older brother of Henrik Mikaelson. Daniel is also the younger half-brother of Niklaus Mikaelson, and the uncle of an unnamed nephew and Hope Mikaelson. Daniel is a member of the Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Personality * Human/Witch * Original Vampire (1st time) * Ghost * Original Vampire (2nd time) * Reaper In the flashbacks that show Daniel before being turned into a vampire, he is a caring and careless teenage boy. Unlike his siblings, he wasn't scared of his father. Daniel and Kol out of their siblings were the only ones to actually tap into their power aside from their oldest sister Freya.Daniel was charming, witty, daring, intelligent and cunning. He carries himself with an air of supreme confidence and pure arrogance which was due in part to his vampire powers. Because of this, he was always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he was after, he usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration. It takes a great personal attack or attack on someone he cares about, like family and friends to actually enrage him and when this happens, he immediately and sadistically unleashes his fury on the one responsible, all with a vicious smile on his face. Daniel was completely unafraid of non-original vampires, werewolves and even witches, whom he treats with disdain and disinterest, despite their threats against him. Although, he did made an acceptation with Bonnie Bennett. Despite his several flaws, Daniel was very loyal, cares about certain people, and even shows quite a bit of remorse for the mistakes he made. While at times ruthless, he is not actually malevolent, and was rather just and fair in his own way.When Daniel was brought back from the other side, he was once again an Original Vampire, though he had changed as a person from the experience of his death. He was still overcome with guilt over what he had done as an original vampire, even questioning why he was brought back. After returning to New Orleans and being reunited with his siblings, Daniel's personality more or less returned. He admits that he hates every single part of being a vampire. He drinks from blood bags not from the vein, he seems to not be able to control his hunger when he smells blood. The sins he committed as an original vampire are constantly at the back of his mind, to a degree where he felt for that he did not deserve happiness or redemption, even destroying his daylight ring, justifying that he needed to continue living with his punishment. Daniel was quite self-detrimental and was prone to long spells of doubt, depression and regret. The thought that he might someday be forgiven for his past and allowed to live on deeply affected him, causing him to latch on to it immediately. He became extremely caring, loving, helpful, understanding, honorable, noble, brave, courageous, altruistic, selfless, empathetic and compassionate. He did not like to see others suffering or in any kind of pain, whether it be physical, emotional, spiritual or mental. He was always willing to lend a helping hand when it was needed most and he will put the needs of others before his own. He was willing to kill people, if they cause any harm to others, unless they were not in control of their actions. After Marcel questioned him for his past actions, Daniel claimed he was a lost soul beyond redemption. After transitioning into the Reaper, Daniel became brutally honesty and had internalised anger with a radical change from his previous personality, adopting a less caring attitude and more hostile nature. Despite coming across as uncaring, he would fight to protect his friends and he would react with devastation if harm befell them. Powers and Abilities Daniel possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Vampire. As an Original Vampire, Daniel was stronger and faster than any non-original vampires, he is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, on par with his siblings, with the exception that Klaus is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. It is unknown how Daniel would do in a fight against his siblings such as Freya or Finn. Due to his long existence, Daniel has seen countless battles and is very experienced in battle. He has slaughtered vampires and werewolves, alike, most often by ripping out their hearts, ensuring immediate death. He also has an extremely high pain tolerance as he didn't even flinch when bitten by several werewolves and proceeded in killing them. Daniel possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an Enhanced Original Vampire, along with shapeshifting, mind control, voice manipulation and killer bite. His own base vampirism amplified, which coupled with his excellent fighting skills makes him one of the most dangerous and deadliest beings thus far. Weaknesses Daniel had the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire.